Pursuing Your True Self
by Nintendoga
Summary: "We're all trapped in a maze of relationships! That goes along with or without you!" So okay, Adachi rapes Nanako, Dojima rapes Naoto, Yu rapes Larry-I mean Yukiko, Yosuke cheats on Chie with Rise, Teddie sees some BEARY interesting things, and Kanji just wants to know what the hell's going on. Well come on in and find out! Contains Rape, Rape, Rape, Sex, More Rape, and D-Death...
1. Bitches & Whores

"Oh you want me to stop huh?"  
"Oh I'll stop alright..."  
Nanako was scared. o Adachi was standing over a beaten and bruised Nanako, who was silently crying.

"Look at you you BITCH!" yelled Adachi as he kicked Nanako in the gut "You're only fucking 7 and you've already got guys like me jerking off to yah"

Nanako looked at Adachi's pants, with his boner pulsating through his pants. This staring didn't go unnoticed by Adachi

"Like it? Well then, why don't you try it out for yourself!" Adachi unzipped his pants, Nanako was frightened...

Adachi's huge dick towered over her, menacingly, as if alive. "Taste it you bitch"

Nanako whimpered "N-n-no...Please..."

"I said TASTE IT BITCH" Adachi grabbed Nanako's head and forced his large dick down her throat. The taste of dick was new to Nanako, who was choking on it

"Oh what a fucking slut, she's actually liking it!" Adachi was laughing while Nanako was forced to suck on his dick, wondering where her big bro or daddy was.

"OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Adachi grabbed Nanako's head at first, but then decided the bitch should see the jizz for herself. Plus cumming on her face would be all the more hotter for Adachi

"UGUEWGUWEWGUGAHAHA" Adachi's dick streamed a torrent of cum towards Nanako, long milky substances filled her face, some even got in her mouth.

Adachi turned around silently while zipping his pants back up. "Clean yourself up you bitch, then go to bed, it's past your bedtime"

Nanako spent the next couple of hours crying in her bed, only stopping when she heard the front door open, with her father and Big Bro coming in the house

"I sho hope Nanakaaa wasn't too much twouble." said a drunken Dojima

"No not at all, perfect little angel just fell asleep not too long ago" said Adachi

Nanako heard footsteps and pretended to be asleep, peeking only one eye open to see her Big Bro come in and look at her. He stood for a few seconds before kissing her on the forehead "Night Nanako" A few hours later, Nanako was finally asleep. She was unaware of anything besides what was going on in her dreams, which would presumably be about the horrifying incident that occurred earlier.

She was also unaware of someone sneaking into her room. She was also unaware of that same person taking out his dick and quietly fapping over her for a few minutes before cumming all over her bedsheets. She was also unaware when that same person kissed her on the lips before leaving.  
She was also unaware when that person closed the door saying "Sweet dreams little sis."


	2. A Late Night At The Office

Chapter 2...A Late Night At The Office

Dojima was tired. Months spent on tracking down this killer, and they still haven't gotten a single clue on who he, hell maybe she, was. "Maybe I should go home." thought the over-worked Dojima. He knew it was going to be another late night at the office, so he had told Adachi to go babysit Nanako, since his nephew had to do work...or something for school.

"Man, I really need to talk to that kid sometime, been living with us for months and I barely know anything bout him. Good-hearted kid I'll give him that, but needs to open up more."

Dojima was packing up his stuff and about to turn off the lights when he spotted some whiskey on his desk. "Oh yeah that's right..." He had taken a few sips earlier to help loosen him up, but held back since he didn't want to get drunk in public...again. *Well, why not?* thought Dojima as he grabbed the whiskey bottle and started chugging down the toxication, blissfully unaware of anything else going on. Adachi may be a moron at times, but he'll take good care of Nanako, and his nephew can take care of himself. Since he was already off the clock, it's not like he had anything else to do that night.

An hour later...

"Loli lala in the boooooat!" sang a terribly off-key Dojima "Little laddyyyy got's herrr *hick* mooooattt" Thank god nobody else was there at that time of night, or else Dojima could get in some serious trouble. Well, there was one other person in the office...

"Mr. Dojima-san!?" Dojima looked over to see a shocked Naoto standing at the door. "What on earth are you doing sir?" The young lady had forgotten an important file at the office, something that would keep bugging her all throughout the night, so she figured to come by and pick it up real quick. She wasn't expecting this though.

"Heyyyyyyy Naotooooooo. Wanna /ss/?" Dojima was clearly drunk if that wasn't obvious to Naoto at this point.

"Um... no thank you sir. I just forgot something at the office. I can see you're busy here so I'll be on my way." Naoto turned to leave the room when suddenly

**BOOOM BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY! GET OUT THE WAY! GET OUT THE WAY!**

It was the perfect ass. Dojima had never seen anything like it. Such a magnificent ass that swung back and forth as she wiggled herself down the hall. Dojima had always thought of Naoto as a cute little thing, but seeing her wiggle her ass like that, got him horny. Even when Naoto was a "boy" back when she first came to the office, Dojima always couldn't help but look at her ass. Even if he knew it was wrong.

Dojima stood up, and without a thought in his mind, followed her. He didn't care how drunk he was or how much trouble he would be in. All he knew, was that he had to have a piece of that ass.  
Dojima peeped his head into the room Naoto was in. She was bending over trying to look for something in the bottom drawer of a cabinet. Giving him a perfect view of that ass, Dojima sneaked in for the kill. But Naoto stood up and turned around too quickly, and was met face to face with Dojima

"Wah! M-Mr. Dojima san? W-what are you doing in here?"

Dojima was smart, even when he was drunk, his detective skills gave him great lying capabilites.

"Whuhhuhhh? Showeey Naoto! I was looking F'wo the unicorn that stole my Double Nut Cheerios!"

"W-what?"

Dojima's body snapped. He didn't care about lying or any of this bullshit, he just wanted that ass. So he grabbed Naoto as fast as he could, and threw her onto the nearby table. Naoto was too shocked to do anything as Dojima started ripping off her suit.

"DOJIMA-SAN! S-STOP I demand you to Sto-" *SMACK*

One quick smack to the face, and Naoto was silent. Tears started running down her eyes as Dojima gave her a couple more smacks to the face. He started kissing her nipples, squeezing her inner thighs and massaging his hand over her pussy, the ass could wait, he needed to feel some of that pussy first.

Dojima stood up and with a menacing tone said "You will do as I say, when I say it, is that understood?" Naoto didn't reply as the tears rolling down her face blinded her vision and her constant hiccups and sniffling made it hard to speak.

*SMACK*

"I said do you UNDERSTAND!?" yelled Dojima as he hit her once again.

"Y-yes"

"Yes what?"

*sniff* "Yes s-sir..."

Dojima tore off her pants and pulled down her panties. He was, shocked to say the least when he found out what was going on down there.

"Oh my god, you're fucking wet! You whore!" Naoto cried even harder, with the knowledge that her body had betrayed her. Her mind was sharp, but her body, was not. Dojima drove his middle finger into her wet soaking pussy. Each push was like a new sensation for Naoto, she covered her face and suddenly became silent, trying to imagine herself in a better place.

Dojima, seeing Naoto was doing so, inched up, and removed his pants.

"Let's see if you like this you *HICCUP* b-bitch!" Dojima rubbed his dick along Naoto's labia's. "N-Noooooooo! Oooooh!" Naoto's voice began to fade as she moaned. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth again, not believing what she had just done.

"Oh god that was fucking hot!" Dojima started rubbing even harder, getting ready to cum, until his mind reminded him why he was here in the first place.

"DON'T. BETRAY. ME. PENIS!." yelled Dojima as he tried with all his might to keep his cum inside his dick. There was still one last job he needed to do.

Dojima stood up and told Naoto to stand and bend over the table. Naoto at first hesitated until Dojima raised his hand for another slap. She quickly bent over, showing her glorious ass to Dojima.

"Oh fuck yesssss."

Dojima readied himself, and grabbed the sides of her ass. He braced himself, before RAMMING his dick into her tiny asshole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naoto let out a blood-curling scream as an immense amount of pain came over her. "OH FUCK!" Dojima never felt his sensation. No girl, not even his wife had ever let him try anal, and yet here he was, discovering a whole new world inside a 16 year-old girl.

Dojima Rammed his dick in and out of Naoto's asshole, bruising it with each push, getting more and more violent, and faster. Naoto cried as she felt this foriegn object being pushed into her asshole. She was about to pass out, until Dojima saw so and punched her in the back "MOAN for ME!" "O-Oooooooh Aaaaaah!"

"Tell me you want more!"

"I-I want more!"

"Tell me you're a fucking slut who loves anal!"

"I-...I'm a FUCKING SLUT WHO LOVES ANAL!" yelled Naoto, finally being broken. After screaming out those last few words, Dojima came with all his might. Naoto felt a hot sensationial liquid being pushed through her asshole and rectum. Dojima laid onto of her body for a minute before getting off. The two said nothing as they both put back on their clothes. Naoto was about to run out the door, when Dojima stopped her

"If you tell anybody what happened here, I WILL come to your house, and I WILL kill your family in front of your eyes, before killing you too! UNDERSTAND!?" Bellowed Dojima as his voice shook the earth.

Naoto was too scared and shakened to say anything. She simply nodded her head before walking slowly out of the Police Station, the events of what just took place slowly being realized in her mind. "I...I'm a slut who loved a-anal..." Naoto quietly whispered as she walked home with her head sunken low and eyes full of tears.

Dojima walked out the station, and pulled out his cellphone, calling his nephew

"Heyyyyyyyyy Nanakoooooooo!"

"...Dojima-san?"

"Wanna /ss/?"

"...*sigh* I'll come pick you up shortly."

Dojima waited for 10 minutes before his nephew came and walked them both home.

"Yooohooo Nanako! We're Backkkkkkkkk"

The Protagonist quietly slipped upstairs while Adachi was putting on his shoes about to leave.

"I hope she wasn't too much twouble..."

"She was a perfect little angel." said Adachi as he walked out of the Dojima residence, bellowing a not too loud "Bye!" before heading home.  
Dojima walked over to the stairs

"Oh fuck that"

Dojima laid down next to the stairs, and decided to fall asleep on the floorboard. While he was drifting off to dreamland, he had one sober thought. He could've sworn that Adachi smelled like...cum...  
Dojima thought nothing of it as he fell asleep.


	3. That's The YOLK-iko

Chapter 3: That's the YOLK...ikio

Yu Narukami was a man of few words. He had made a bunch of lifelong friends here and there, and was enjoying the simple life. These past few months had been the best of his life, and he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

"..." Yu was sitting on the Samegawa Riverbank, just starting out into the ocean at night. Might have been a little weird to be doing so at such a late hour, but Yu actually liked being out here all by himself. It was peaceful, quiet, and he could have all the time in the world to do his favorite thing...think. Just thinking about new Persona, new combat moves, or life in general, thinking was a hobby of his. Yu had been in the same position for an hour or two, so he decided to stretch by leaning back.

However, once he had done so, his eyes laid upon the most magnificent tits in the world. Yukiko Amagi was walking towards him, with a shirt that made her tits pop out more through her shirt + bra. "Hello Narukami-san! What brings you here?"

"Oh um...I..." Yu couldn't take his eyes off of her tits,, thankfully he had dark gray eyes and it was night, so she couldn't tell what he was actually looking at.

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Nothing in general."

"Oh, well I don't want to disturb you, so I'll just-"

"No no, it's okay, I could use some company." Yukiko smiled at this and sat down next to Yu. "It's beautiful isn't it Yu?" said Yuikio looking out into the river and the moonlight "It is pretty exciting" said Yu staring at her tits Yu was horny. That's all. One look at Yukiko's tits, and suddenly he was horny. He had felt this way about Yukiko for awhile. He didn't love her or anything, he just loved her hot body. She used to have a crush on him, and Yu would have used this to his advantage and get inside that bra...if only he knew how.

And that's when it came to him.

"Uh hey Yukiko, remember that bench where we both first met, the one over by the stairs?" Said Yu.

"Oh? Oh yes, I remember. I was...kidnapped that night" (CANON)

"Can we...go over there? There's something we need to talk about."

Yukiko followed Yu over to the bench, before he gestured for her to sit down. Yu stood in front of her. Yu looked left and right to make sure they were alone.  
"What's this about Narukami-sa-"

"PERSONA!"

Izanagi flew from the shadows behind Yu, bestowing behind him in an almighty pose. Yu pointed at the shocked Yukiko before Izanagi grabbed Yukiko's body, and pressed her up on the table.

"W-what the?! Yu, what are you...doing!?" Yu said nothing as he made another gesture, before Izanagi phased through Yukiko and the table, appearing from underneath, yet still pressing her down on the table. He then tightened his grip, causing Yukiko immense pain in her arms and legs.

Yu then climbed up onto Yukiko, giving her a hard smack to the face.

"Open your mouth."

Yukiko's tears made it hard for her to see, but she opened her mouth. The pain was just too much. Yu unzipped his pants, with his boner popping out quickly following. He inched up more and more before sticking his dick into Yukiko's mouth.

"MPLRGHPMMMPLG!" Yukiko couldn't talk, or much less breathe, Yu's dick was far too down in her throat, and the fact that he was ramming it inside of her mouth at an incredible speed didn't help either.

"Oh shit...oh SHIT!" Yu couldn't hold himself, Yukiko's mouth was pure bliss. Her tounge kept rambling around his dick, and her tightening her mouth only helped. He gave Yukiko a couple of hard smacks on the cheek. "Open!" Yukiko opened her mouth yet again, as Yu had slipped his dick out. Yukiko was gasping for air, barely keeping up with the situation at hand. She had just caught her breathe when Yu had ripped open her shirt. Ripping her bra in half too, Yu almost fainted at the sight of her tits. Perfect c-cups, pink round nipples, what more could he ask for in a girl? Yu mushed his dick in-between the two boobs, and proceeded to tit-fuck Yukiko. The friction with his dick and her tits only made him go faster and faster. Yukiko could not move, she was terrified, until a thought came to her.

*wait a minute, I'm not alone!* She opened her mouth and screamed with all her might

"PERSONA-GLPGGLPGG"

Yu had let out a torrent of cum that shot straight into Yukiko's mouth. she started choking on his cum as Yu gave her tits a quick kiss before getting up and putting his clothes back on. He ordered Izanagi to let her go, at which Yukiko's body jumped up, and she covered her tits in shame while still coughing out Yu's cum.

"That was fucking amazing" whispered Yu. He then walked over to Yukiko and gave her a punch to the face, before punching her gut. Yukiko stopped choking and started gasping for air and she hunched over, tears coming out of her eyes.

"We're still not done you slut."

Yu pushed Yukiko off the table and onto the ground. There she lay, crying while curled up into a ball.

"I think I need to make my markings."

Yu unzipped his pants, and took out his dick again. He walked over to Yukiko and demanded that she opened her mouth.

Yukiko slowly opened, expecting another face-full of dick, before a being hit with a tangy liquid.

"Bitch, don't act like you don't like being used like this. You're nothing but trash you whore." said Yu as he began aiming his pee all over Yukiko's used body.  
Yukiko sat there taking it, crying no more on the outside, but the inside.

She had been broken.

"I'm trash." Yukiko said with no emotion as Yu finished up before putting his dick back in his pants and zipping up.

"Damn right you are." "I'm a whore..." Yu smiled at this, as he grabbed Yukiko's face and looked her in the eye "And whore's aren't tattle-tales right?"  
"Right." said Yukiko, her eyes were staring at Yu, but her soul was not there.

"Keep quiet about what just happened, or else you're gonna have to answer to my friend here." Yu snapped his fingers as Izanagi appeared behind him, pointing his weapon at Yukiko threateningly. Yukiko was not phased. She simply nodded before walking home. Yu looked at her wiggling ass, before he got a phone call from Dojima.

"Hello?"

"Heyyyyyyyyy Nanakoooooooo!"

"...Dojima-san?"

"Wanna /ss/?" Yu sighed, realizing his uncle must be drunk again.

"...*sigh* I'll come pick you up shortly."

Yu was walking towards the Police station, when he saw Naoto walking his way. He was tired, and it was late, so he just simply ignored her while walking past her, but not before turning around to get a glimpse of her ass.

*Man, one of these days, I'm gonna have to hit that shit.* thought Yu as he met up with his drunken Uncle Dojima.

When they had arrived home, Yu hadn't even bothered saying hello to Adachi. He simply walked upstairs, but not before peeping into Nanako's room. Yu couldn't help but think of how cute she was, and gave her a kiss on the four-head before wishing her a good-night.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Yu was aggrivated. He had woken up a half hour ago, and was horny again. He tried jerking off to the events that had transpired earlier that night, but he just wasn't feeling it. He needed that excitement again, somehow he needed a similar experince.

Yu got up and quietly tip-toed into Nanako's room, he stood over her bed, watching her sleeping. He had considered calling out Izanagi and re-enacting the whole sequence again, but he couldn't bring himself to hurting Nanako. She was like a little sister to him, and the last thing he needed was trying to explain to Dojima was how she got so many bruises in the morning. He simply took out his dick, and jerked off over her. Looking at Nanako's sweet lips and perfect skin, he jerked harder and harder before cumming all over her bedsheets. He quietly put his dick back in his pants, and snuck out of her room. Laying down on his futon, Yu Narukami only said one thing before going to sleep

"God I'm so fucked up."


	4. Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheating Pets

Chapter 4: Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheating Pets!

Yosuke was in bliss. Not only was he getting his first blowjob, but he was getting it by the famous RISETTE! This was every teenage boy's dream! Yosuke looked down at Rise who was bopping her head up and down in a rhythm, while using her fingers to finger her soaking wet pussy. The teenager had sorta been invited (or more so straight barged into) Youske's room.

***FLASHBACK***

"Cmooon! Pleaseee!" begged Rise as Yosuke looked at her with a stern face.

"Nope! Absolutely not!" Rise had kept bugging Yosuke all week to let her get a "special discount" on a certain new cellphone that had caught her eye in the Junes Electronics Department.

"But don't you remember all the things I've done for you!"

"What things are you talking about!?"

"Hey I helped out around the store a couple of times when you were begging me! Now it's my turn!"

Yosuke didn't have a response to that, it's true she did help him out in his times of need, but this was against store policy!

"S-sorry Rise..."

Yosuke gasped as Rise suddenly dropped to the floor, grabbing ahold of one of his legs. She started sobbing loudly

"PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEAASSSSSEE!"

"N-No! Get off me!"

Rise looked up at him before burying her face into Yosuke's crotch area, crying even harder "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Get ahold of yoursel-..oohhh" Yosuke felt Rise's face practically mushing his penis. This was the first time any girl had indirectly touched his dick. He felt a bit flustered before trying to pull off Rise before the inevitable happened.

"R-Rise! Let me go, I have to go to the bathroom!" *Oh god it's happening!* Rise's hot breath was seeping through the fabric of his pants. She was basically breathing on his dick. And this is when it came to life.

*Booooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg*

Rise suddenly stopped crying as she felt something hard poke against her face, pushing her away from Yosuke. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on before she looked up at Yosuke dumbfounded

"Ehehehe?" Yosuke knew it. He knew he was dead. He started making a list of things to give away to his family in his will. The two stared at each-other for what seemed forever.

And then it happened.

***FLASHFORWARD***

Yosuke started panting harder and harder. He was getting close, and Rise could feel his dick throbbing in her mouth. She quickly took out his dick and began pumping it with her hands "Oooooh! Oh! OH GOD! OH GOD RISETTE! OH RISE!"

Yosuke pumped out some cum towards Rise's face, only a little of it hit her chin and cheek, but most of it fell onto her clothes and the floor. Yosuke sat there staring at Rise who was smiling back, both of them not noticing the pair of eyes staring at them through the creek in the door.

"Hmm...this is Beary interesting..."

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

Yosuke was in bliss. Not only was he getting his second blowjob, but he was getting it in the same week as his first one! This was a dream come true!

Yosuke looked down at Chie who was bopping her head up and down in a rhythm, while using her fingers to finger her soaking wet pussy. The teenager had sorta been invited (or more so straight barged into) Yosuke's room. The two had more or less become an on/off couple in the past couple of months. Nobody really knew what was going on between them. One minute they can be throwing insults at each-other, the next they'd be cuddling. It was an odd-relationship, and Yosuke had wondered in the past if this kind of relationship was good or bad, but he didn't give a fuck right now.

Yosuke started panting harder and harder. He was getting close, and Chie could feel his dick throbbing in her mouth. She quickly took out his dick and began pumping it with her hands

"Oooooh! Oh! OH GOD!" This felt exactly like how Rise did it. Though Chie was great with her mouth and hands, he couldn't help but feel that Rise had done SO much better. So much in-fact, that he started imaging Chie was her half-way through the blowjob.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH RISE!"

Yosuke could feel Chie's hand stop as he shot out a much bigger load then last time. It went all over Chie's face, and shirt. Yosuke looked up at the ceiling, catching his breath before looking at Chie, expecting to see a smiling face.

She looked fucking pissed. Chie simply stood up, and started walking to the door.

Yosuke was about to ask her what's wrong, before he realized his stupid mistake "No no Wait! CHIE! WAIT UP!" Yosuke wanted to go after her, but was too afraid of dealing with the consequences right now, so he just sat on his bed, listening to Chie slamming the front door. Both had been unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching them through the closet.

"Hmmmm. this is Beary interesting. Beary interesting indeed..."


	5. Full House

Chapter 5: Full House

The Investigation Team along with The Dojima family (AND ADACHI) were sitting around in living room of the Dojima residence. Though there had been a lot of tension throughout the team during the week, it was Nanako's birthday! Nanako was an important member of the team too (even if she didn't realize it) so they all opted to have a little party at the house.

And everything would be going great too!

Until shit happened.

Everyone was on edge. Well mostly everyone.

Yukiko spent the day staring daggers at Yu, who's Swagness made him not give a fuck about her. Chie kept pretending to talk to Yukiko, but in reality was glaring at Yosuke, who was too afraid to even look in the same direction as her. Rise had been informed of what happened, and wanted to apologize to Chie, but was also too afraid of her decking her perfect celebrity face.

Naoto sat on the couch opposite side of Dojima, having tiny panic attacks any time Dojima sat too close/talked or looked at her. Dojima on the other hand, had no idea what happened, and was as sober and oblivious as could be. Nanako was busy eating cake, but became quiet and scared every time Adachi looked at her, which was pretty often. Teddie was also blabbering on about some wierd T.V. show he saw the other day, and Kanji was just sitting in-between Naoto and Dojima, listening intently to Teddie's story.

Needless to say, everyone (except Kanji, and to a lesser extent Teddie) were on the edge.

It was then, that all hell broke loose.

"So then after that, the girls were put into a cage, and the man started spraying whip-cream on them, it was BEARY funny to watch!" said Teddie as he and Kanji started laughing.

"It's also pretty funny because that's what happened to Rise-san and Chie-san the other day!"

At this point, everyone pricked their ears up and listened to the story.

"What do ya mean?" asked Kanji "Well, I was practicing my sniffing skills, by hiding objects all over Yosuke's house! And last week, when I smelled one of the objects in Yosuke's room, I went to go get it, but when I got there-"

*Oh...shit...* thought Yosuke and Rise at the same time when they realized what was coming next.

"- I saw miss Rise-chan getting sprayed with by Yosuke's whip-cream! It must have been pretty funny, because they were both smiling! Rise-chan even ate some!"

The room fell dead silent. Yosuke decided this was it. He had to make a run for it. Give up being a Persona fighter, run away to someplace nice, maybe Tatsumi Port Island? These plans were dashed when he realized that in order to get to the door, he had to get past Chie. And he'd rather deal with humiliation, then having his face ripped off.

"Hahaha, Chie-san must not like his whip-cream though! When I saw her eating his whip-cream, she got real angry and ran out the house!"

Everyone looked at Chie, who kept glaring at Yosuke and Rise. Dojima decided to put a stop to this before things got ugly. He stood up from the couch and bellowed

"Look, I uh...I don't know what's going on here, but I think you should all take a deep breathe, and talk about it later. We're here for Nanako, not...for whatever's going on here."

The kids all looked at each other. Yosuke could still sense the hatred in Chie's eyes, but they both knew this was a private matter to settle. Everyone gave Dojima a mock applause, it was their way of saying thank you. Everyone, except Naoto that is, who became even angrier at Dojima and her friends for applauding this monster.

Dojima sensed something was wrong with her and put his hand on her shoulder

"Hey, are you okay Naoto?"

Naoto's heart skipped a beat, because of all her hatred for Dojima the past couple of days, she automatically yelled "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and jumped off the couch.

Everyone looked at Dojima, thinking something he might have said to her, but Dojima was dumbfounded himself. He tried to take another step towards her, but she jumped back again "Go on Mr. Dojima-san. Tell them. Tell them what you did..."

When Naoto saw that Dojima had a confused look, she decided to seal the deal.

"Tell them how you forced me down the other night, and...raped me."

At this, Naoto's eyes teared up. Everyone automatically turned towards Dojima, who was about to say something, before he suddenly grabbed his head in pain. Memories of that night were coming back to him, and as soon as he blinked, he remembered everything.

"Oh..oh my god! I...Naoto I...no, I didn't mean to-"

"Is this true Dojima-san!?" asked Adachi who stepped up and reached into his back pocket.

"...Y-yes...I remember everything...I'm so sorry Naoto...I-I didn't..." Dojima found himself stumbling, as Adachi quickly handcuffed Dojima.

"I'm sorry Dojima-san, but you committed a crime. You're under arrest for illegal non-consensual sex on a minor."

"...I know..." said Dojima as he bowed his head in shame, quietly walking to the door with Adachi.

Nanako was too young to understand most of the situation, but she did understand what Dojima did to Naoto...was almost exactly what Adachi did to her. Nanako bolted up and ran into Yu's arms.

"B-Big bro! I...I have something to tell you." Nanako whispered into Yu's ears of the events that took place the night Adachi babysat her. Everyone around them watched as Yu's face slowly turned to one mixed with anger and rage.

"ADACHI-SAN!" Yu yelled as he jumped up and bolted towards Adachi, who quickly took out his gun.

"HOLD IT!" Yelled Adachi who aimed at Yu.

"What the hell is going on!?" asked a dumbfounded Kanji.

"Adachi-san...raped... Nanako!" said Yu slowly and clearly so everybody would understand.

There was silence for a few seconds, before Adachi quickly took his gun, aimed it at his head, and started laughing.

"Damn right I did it. That bitch deserved it! And what a sweet little mouth she had too. I'd fuck that thing every day if I had the chance!" said Adachi while laughing. Yu was about to take a step forward and punch him, but the startling *BANG* made him step back.

Adachi slumped to the floor, dead. Everyone was in shock, no- one knew the right words to say.

**Author's note: Oh shit, I don't know where to go from here? Fuck why did I kill off Adachi?**

**How do I fit in a Teleport!?**


End file.
